


郎心似铁

by huoyubai



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RM is a man, UCL is a woman, 欧冠, 皇马
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoyubai/pseuds/huoyubai
Summary: 我到底在写什么鬼，BG小黄文吗？lof一直审核不过不管了，你团真 · 欧冠情人，值得苏一发





	郎心似铁

她的王国漂浮在天上。

一年中有一天，她的王国会降下云梯，对地面开放，有很多人向她的王国进发，他们互相决斗，只有两个人能走到云梯脚下，一个人最终蹋上台阶。谁是那个幸运的人，或者说谁是那个不幸的人，唯有这一点由她选择。

此外她便无从选择。对方一旦踏上这天空之城，便要成为它一天的领主，一切归属于他，包括她。

皇马是进入她王国的第一人。

 

银鞍白马，飒蹋流星。

高阁之上她眯着眼睛，对方仿佛感到了她的视线，抬起头粲然一笑。

 

 

“你别紧张，我不会对你做什么的。”皇马来到她的跟前，笑吟吟道。

规则不允许她反抗他的一切要求，没说不许她瞪他。她于是狠狠瞪了他一眼，“我没有紧张。你爱做什么做什么。”

“哦。那你带我逛逛这里。”

然后他毫不客气地牵过她的手，她攒起的拳头松开。他的手包裹住她的，拇指指腹在她掌心掐出的指甲印上摩挲。

“你要紧张就掐我好啦。”

“刚见面就摸女人手，还叫不做什么？”

“我的做什么摸的可不是手啊，你想见识下吗？"

“走啦！走啦！不是说要去逛吗！”她立刻反手抓住他的手迈开步子疾走，变成皇马被她一路拖着。

 

皇马相当仔细地审视着她的王国内的景观和布置，以至于他们一直逛到了入夜，才停留在一个悬崖边。

“今夜月色很好，陪我赏月吧。”

他们在悬崖边坐下，视野中月亮只比他们高一点，超级大超级圆，仿佛近在咫尺。“地面上看不见这么大的月亮呢。”皇马赞叹。

但于她已是司空见惯，她有更在意的事，“你今天逛的时候，可不是游客的眼光。你在想什么？”

皇马注视着满月，答非所问，”我想成为欧洲之王。"

他向她倾身低头，缓慢地吻上她的掌心，他的下半张脸隐没在她的手掌后，只剩一双眼眸，由下往上注视着她，视线中有难言的狂热。星月夜的夜幕下，她却在他眼中看到了太阳，“你来为我加冕。”

他的嘴唇冰冷，吐息湿润，而她掌心发烫，仿佛他眼中的火种也落在了那上面。

 

他们彼此倾诉分享他们相遇以前的人生，直到她枕在他的肩头睡着。

 

醒来时她在皇马的怀里，她悄悄仰视皇马神采奕奕欣赏朝阳升起的脸，很好奇他是否一夜未眠。

“你醒啦。”

她立刻就从他怀里挣脱了出来。

“我要走了。我可以吻你吗？”

“你都知道我不能拒绝，规则如此。”

“好奇怪的规则”皇马笑道，“对我你可以，虽然我会有一点伤心。”

“那我拒绝了。”她头一撇，面朝橘红的朝阳，却没看向那里。

一只手捏着她的下巴强硬把她掰回来，然后一个柔软的触感落在她的唇瓣上，宛如晨露，稍纵即逝。

“你说我可以拒绝的。”

“我骗你的。”

她瞪大眼睛，这人怎么这样。

她的反应似乎有点傻，皇马被逗得大笑。叹息着，他抚摸她的长发，“你不知道自己有多可爱吧。”

咚！心如擂鼓。她瑟缩了一下，真正地手足无措了。皇马解救了她。

他的手盖上她的眼睛，然后引导她，教授她，一个真正的吻。

 

 

第二年他们相聚，他教会她性。

“不疼的。”皇马极尽温柔地劝她，哄她，然后不很温柔地挺（）进。

她痛叫，眼泪瞬间飙了出来。

“明明就是很痛！”她愤怒地拍打他的肩头。皇马只是将她抱得更紧，于是也进得更深，背上很快就满是她抓出的红痕。他不甚在意，心满意足地舔（）去她的泪水，她于是越哭越凶，他真的是一个很坏的情人。

然而快（）感逐渐将痛感取而代之，很快她这个念头就被快（）感颠簸得四分五裂。

皇马啊，是一个很好的情人。

 

 

第三年他还没来得及和她问好，她就堵上了他的嘴，他们挑战了人能在多短的时间内把衣服除尽，然后整晚没有下床——如果把上（）床当作一个广义的词汇，每一个发生的地点都视为床的话。

 

 

第四年他用手心拦下她的吻，牵着她的手不紧不慢地走向厨房，亲自下厨给他俩做西班牙海鲜晚餐，她不太高兴，在厨房里四处溜达捣乱，后来渐渐望着男人专注的背影出了神。

可是皇马的厨艺真是不怎么样。她原以为皇马是无所不能的，这个世界上能有什么事是这个男人不擅长的呢？可是皇马烧了7碟菜，有4碟进了垃圾桶。

“为什么会是这样啊”皇马挠挠头，不好意思地说，“明明练过了，之前都很成功，可是真做给你吃就很紧张...”

她倚在厨房门口，看他难得的笨拙，眼眶有点热。

“你做的就好。”

 

她这辈子最棒的晚餐没有持续到最后，她用小勺挖着甜品的时候，皇马放下酒杯，神色微妙地开口了，“我已经四连冠了。”

“是是，你最厉害最厉害了。”她笑。

“这不能再持续下去。你不能一直属于我，否则你对其他俱乐部的吸引力降低，你的存在就失去意义。”

她戳弄着甜品，没有回应。面无表情。

“我作为俱乐部，不能故意输球，但是你可以不选择我。明年我要是再进入决赛，你就别选我了。”

她想起第一个晚上他说的话。我要成为欧洲之王。

而她就是他加冕的王冠。

 

她最后吃了一口被她戳得千疮百孔的甜品，丢下勺子。“你做的这什么，很难吃啊。”

“对不起。”

 

 

第五年她还是选择了他。

“怎么不听话？！”皇马一见面就气急败坏。

“你凶什么凶？有本事你就别进决赛，进了我就见你一次选你一次！”

皇马深呼吸调整了一下语气，”你对我的迷恋是盲目的。其他俱乐部也很优秀，你只要和他们见见，就不会这么想了。“

”你就不怕我移情别恋？“

皇马梗住了呼吸，半晌，他艰涩地开口道，“你本来就不该爱着任何人。“

“是吗，”她冷笑，“那都是你的错啊。”

 

 

第6年皇马真的没出现。

他真是做得出来！见鬼的西班牙人！

她气得发抖，见谁都烦，而同来自西班牙的巴萨更要碍眼许多倍，于是她选择了本菲卡。『1961本菲卡3：2巴塞罗那』

 

 

第7年皇马来了。远远地，他冲着她挤挤眼睛，笑容明媚。

她没有选择他。

皇马是对的，其他俱乐部也很好，比如本菲卡。『1962本菲卡5：3皇家马德里』

她可以轻易地爱上什么人。或者不爱任何人。

 

 

第8年皇马没来，她厌烦了本菲卡，选择了AC米兰。

 

 

第9年皇马又来了，她遥遥地冲他笑，半分得意半分讥讽。然后选择了国际米兰。

 

 

又隔一年，皇马再次来了。

他没有笑，在下面抬头直勾勾地盯着她。他不能一直登顶，也不能一直不登顶。

她心里掠过胜利的快感。

她要当面谢谢他，你说得对，别的俱乐部也很优秀，我不是非你不可。

她想很近很近地，鼻尖贴鼻尖，欣赏他狼狈的脸。

她想听他说我后悔了。

 

她没机会说。皇马快要把她勒进自己的血肉里，她连呼吸都不能，还说什么。

“太久了。你真是做得出来，这样折磨我。”

“。。。”

 

她暗暗决定，原谅他吧，以后...

那个时候她还没有意识到，皇马已经不再是独步欧洲的皇马了，他有时能来，有时不能来。所以，其实不用故意什么。

 

 

皇马之后就很久很久没有再出现。

她后知后觉，他和她曾经有多么狂妄。以为世界可以由他们予取予求，他们可以尽情相爱，可以一起立于欧洲之巅。

然而皇马也可以陨落。

时光扬起的灰尘也可以掩埋荣耀，湮灭相思。

 

 

皇家马德里这个人就要从她记忆里剔除的时候，他再一次来到了云梯之下。

她怔了好久，她其实第一眼就认出了他，可是他看上去很陌生。

他们的容颜是不随时光流逝而改变的，可是这个人与她记忆里的皇马有什么相干呢？

他的步伐里有一种小俱乐部初登欧冠赛场的拘谨和紧张，是了，他确实很久不来了。

也不是什么豪门了。

曾经她的眼光有多么盲目，而今她的眼光就有多么毒辣。她一眼即知，这样的皇马出现在这里是一个偶然。此后，他又要长久地隐没。

何必相见。


End file.
